Milk is consumed by many Americans from a young age. Consuming milk may serve as a convenient way for people, kids in particular, to receive dietary supplements or vitamins. Certain ingredients, supplements, or vitamins may be added to milk to produce milk products having enhanced nutritional qualities. Certain polyunsaturated fatty acids, such as docosahexaenoic acid (“DHA”), may provide health benefits when taken as a supplement. Introducing polyunsaturated fatty acids to milk may enhance the milk's nutritional value. Similarly, introducing polyunsaturated fatty acids to other types of fluid food products may enhance the nutritional value of those fluid food products.